creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Dzień 14 Zagubienie
To już drugi tydzień w tym miejscu. Podczas tych dwóch tygodni w tym "mieście" zauważyłem kolosalne zmiany w ludziach. W pewnym sensie, nie wiem czy są już ludźmi. Dwa dni temu ktoś kazał wszystkim wyjść na zewnątrz i zebrać się pod budynkiem administracyjnym. Nie miałem pojęcia, że mieszka tu tyle osób! Kontynuując, jak wszyscy tam byli, przyleciał helikopter, z którego wypłynęła jakaś ciecz. Ten płyn w kontakcie z ciałem stałym przyjmował postać gazową. Gaz miał zielono-żółtą barwę. Ta sytuacja wywołała panikę. Wszyscy zaczęli uciekać do domów z dala od tego dymu. Minęły dwa dni od tego wydarzenia. Ludzie, których widziałem zmieniali się. Na ich ciele widniały różne guzy, niektóre osoby miały zalążki nowych kończyn, palców a jeszcze inni mieli trzecie oko. Zrobili się również bardziej agresywni. Jednak musiałem wychodzić. Nie mogę siedzieć w jednym miejscu cały dzień. To by było na tyle w temacie zeszłych dwóch dni. Dzisiaj jak wstałem rano ujrzałem przed sobą dziwną postać. Mimo, że było jasno tą postać skrywały cienie. Mój niespodziewany gość podniósł rękę, w której trzymał notatnik. Na widocznej kartce było napisane "Będę Cię co jakiś czas odwiedzał. Jesteś ciekawą osobą Kacprze". Osłupiałem. Nie wiedziałem co robić. Miałem mętlik w głowie. Widziałem jak się odwraca i wychodzi jakby nic się nie stało. Po dłuższej chwili zacząłem analizować sytuację, która miała miejsce przed chwilą. Doszedłem do wniosku, że to może być ten cały "szef", o którym mówili ochroniarze jak się tutaj znalazłem. Postanowiłem, że będę codziennie sprawdzał swój pokój. Później poszedłem na stołówkę. Znowu pustą. Po śniadaniu złożonego z kanapek i herbaty wyszedłem na zewnątrz. Idąc ulicą po raz pierwszy pomyślałem o tutejszych zwierzętach. Jednak po chwili odrzuciłem tę myśl przypomniawszy sobie o tym jak ludzie zmienili się przez ten gaz. Doszedłem do jakiegoś pomnika. Wyglądał trochę jak pomnik Zygmunta Starego. Chciałem podejść bliżej, ale przeszkodził mi jakiś mężczyzna. Widać było, że to rządowy. Mierzył do mnie z pistoletu. Kazał mi się cofnąć trzy kroki, co też zrobiłem. Jednak nie zrobiłem nawet kroku, gdy ten człowiek otworzył ogień. Krzyknąłem i rzuciłem się na ziemię. Coś na mnie spadło. Było ciepłe i mokre. Nie mogłem wstać, ponieważ to coś było bardzo ciężkie. Jednak ten mężczyzna pomógł mi się uwolnić. Chciałem mu podziękować, jednak on ciągle we mnie celował. Poprosiłem go o opuszczenie broni. On się dziwnie zaśmiał i spytał "Żebyś mógł mnie zabić? Nigdy!". Nie wiedziałem co powiedzieć. Uznałem, że spróbuję zachowywać się spokojnie i dowiedzieć się coś więcej na temat pomnika. Schowałem więc ręce do kieszenie i zacząłem powoli podchodzić. Rządowy wyglądał na zdziwionego jednak nie ruszył się. Gdy byłem jakieś dwa metry od niego zaczął się widocznie martwić. Ręka mu drżała a on patrzył na mnie jak na mordercę, którego kule nie zabiją. Przeszedłem obok niego i podszedłem do pomnika. Przed tabliczką stanąłem jak wryty. Na tabliczce było napisane "On Cię widzi. On Cię słyszy. On Cię zabije." Mimowolnie cofnąłem się o kilka kroków. Człowiek, obok którego przeszedłem leżał teraz na ziemi cały we krwi. Podbiegłem do niego. Zaczął coś mamrotać. Pochyliłem się i usłyszałem "Uciekaj, jeśli ci życie miłe". Wstałem zastanawiając się o co mu może chodzić. Rozejrzałem się i już wszystko wiedziałem. Naprzeciw mnie było kilku zmutowanych ludzi z nożami, którzy szli powoli w moją stronę. Odwróciłem się i zacząłem uciekać ile sił w nogach.Wielokrotnie skręcałem w boczne uliczki, żeby zgubić możliwy pościg. Po dłuższym czasie zatrzymałem się zdyszany. Wtedy dotarło do mnie co widziałem. Masę krwi, morderców, śmierć. Zacząłem wymiotować. Było wokoło cicho więc uznałem, że ich zgubiłem. Właśnie wtedy uświadomiłem sobie, że nie wiem gdzie ja jestem. Ruszyłem przed siebie. Chodziłem tak kilka godzin i zobaczyłem ten pomnik. Wokół niego było pełno trupów i krwi. Zacząłem wymiotować. Byłem przerażony. Zadawałem sobie pytanie "Jak można tak robić?" Jak się uspokoiłem to okrążyłem miejsce mordu i ruszyłem do domu. Jak doszedłem do mojego pokoju była już noc. Padłem zmęczony na łóżko i poszedłem spać. Nie sprawdziłem pokoju i nie wiedziałem, że w rogu stoi ten sam człowiek, który był u mnie rano. Zawiesił kartkę z napisem "Gratuluję" i wyszedł. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Legendy miejskie